


Swinging For The Fence

by Soul4Sale



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Chris, First Kiss, High School Ages, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Top!Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who better to lose your kissing virginity to than your best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging For The Fence

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, they just keep coming. Expect at least two more of these today. xD I just am really feeling these two, lately. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Side Note - Chris is fourteen here, Josh is fifteen, they’re both Freshmen. 
> 
> Prompt: Imagine your OTP are just friends and neither of them have kissed anyone before, so they just decide to have their first kiss with each other.

“Have you kissed anyone, yet?”

The questioned floated in the air, ominous and twirling twisted snakes of thought that caught Chris totally by surprise. Jaw a little slack, he struggled to find words through his shock and suddenly dry mouth, before finally, wordlessly, shaking his head.

“Heh, kind of a dumb question, I guess. You probably would have told me, right?” Josh laughed, the tinge of nervousness in the tone not lost on either of them.

“Yeah, man, of course,” Came the immediate reply, then a tentative, “Have you?”

“Nuh-uh.” Bashfully glancing down, the elder teen rubbed the back of his neck, afraid to meet his friend’s blue gaze, “Do you want anyone in particular to kiss you?”

“What?! I… N-no, not… Really. I guess I want it to be with someone I really trust.” Admitting it felt almost wrong, and he was waiting to be called a girl over it, “You?”

“Yeah, actually… I feel the same way, you do, though.” A slow, lazy grin worked onto his perpetually tired face, “I think I’d like to pop your kissing cherry.”

More than shocked by this, at first, Chris’ jaw nearly fell through this floor. His own response left him reeling with its boldness.

“I think I’d like that.” Truth was, he didn’t trust anyone as much as he did Josh. Who better to have your first kiss with than your best friend?

Leaning in, the brunettes tentatively brushed their lips together, a light bloom of red on his cheeks forcing him to close his eyes. Chris’ followed suit as he pushed forward for a more full-on kiss, marvelling quietly at how soft the other’s mouth was. He only hoped that the elder teen didn’t mind his hastily licked, dry lips. He certainly didn’t seem to. When the blonde moved to pull away, his friend placed a hand on the back of his neck and dragged him in tighter. A questing tongue pushed at the seam of his lips, parting them easily as he probed the younger’s eager mouth.

Eons passed as they grew more bold, trying things, figuring what worked for them and what they didn’t like, and by the end of it, Chris had found a new seat on Josh’s thighs. With arms wrapped around his neck and the elder male’s around his waist, the pair panted softly, breaths mingling as their foreheads rest together.

“I, uh… Th-that was good.” The blonde whispered.

“I think we need to keep practicing.” Came the smirked reply as Josh brought them in for another long round of kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a teaser, maybe, for more to come. Hope to see you guys again, soon!


End file.
